Las cosas cambian
by MitcheLove
Summary: Despues de vivir una pesadilla, Kotoko ha despertado en el día en que todo comenzó: el día que le entregó la carta a Irie. Pero ahora ella es diferente y no dejara que ciertos sucesos vuelvan a arruinar su vida. Con cierta venganza de por medio.
1. Prólogo

Obscuridad

Eso es todo lo que puedo ver. Solo una pequeña luz se adentra a estas cuatro paredes. Eso es lo que me alegra cada noche, como la luna ilumina mi silueta, intentando animarme, decirme que no estoy sola, pero se que es mentira.

He estado mucho tiempo aquí, muriendo cada día que pasa. Ya no soy esa chica bonita, que se alegraba de su poca belleza, de parecerse a su madre. Y aunque no he visto mi reflejo en meses, lo se. Lo se porque las cuerdas alrededor de mis huesudas extremidades ya no aprietan más. Ya no soy más esa chica enamorada con ilusiones, que creía que algún día estaría con él.

Irie, solo trajo a mi vida tristeza, y lo peor de todo es que lo permití. Permití dejar mi orgullo, permití amarlo cada día más y más, permití su desprecio, permití que me pasara esto, creyendo que algún día se acordaría de mí y me rescataría. Y me equivoque. El ahora esta muy feliz, casado, tal vez con niños, no lo se. Pero lo que si se es que nunca le importé, solo jugó con mis sentimientos.

Y ahora yo estoy muriendo, lo se porque cada vez me cuesta respirar, lo se porque cada latido está más distante del otro.

Ese sujeto, él me hizo todo esto, y lo peor de todo es que no hice nada para impedirlo, nunca intenté escapar. Pero se que es mi culpa, el karma me lo está cobrando, todo lo que le hice a él. Y ahora está muerto, yo lo mate.

Ahora todas mis acciones se me están regresando, desearía que todo hubiera sido diferente. Nunca haber sido esa chica ingenua, que actuaba con el corazón el lugar que con el cerebro.

Si la vida me diera una segunda oportunidad, las cosas serían distintas.

Ahora reina la obscuridad.


	2. El despertar de Kotoko-sama

Obscuridad, es todo lo que mis ojos ven ¿estaré muerta? ¿esto es todo lo que existe después de la muerte? Un molesto y agudo sonido, responde a mis preguntas internas. El alivio llega a mi al notar que la luz se filtra en mis párpados haciendo que lagrimas salgan de mis ojos. ¿Hace cuanto que no veía la luz? No lo se y no me importa, solo soy consciente de que ya no estoy en ese sótano.

A juzgar por el olor, estoy en un hospital, a limpio. Siempre me agradaron los hospitales, no se porque si, son lugares muy tristes. Pero su esencia siempre me reconfortaban, si no hubiera sido secuestrada, tal vez cambiaría mi carrera a medicina, o no tan lejos, a enfermería. Pero el hubiera no existe, y esos meses que sufrí no volverán.

Punzadas de dolor sufren mi cabeza conforme voy abriendo mis ojos. Primero la luz me ciega, pero mis ojos se acostumbran a esta dando forma y colores a mi campo visual, si estoy en el hospital.

Un apretón en mi mano me hace consciente que siento un peso extra a mi costado. Y al ver quien sujeta mi mano, ahogo un grito de impresión.

- Papa - ¿Cuantas noches soñé con volverlo a ver? El esta a mi lado, durmiendo, y para mi impresión se ve mucho más joven. Pero al observarlo me doy cuenta de otra cosa. Mis manos, ya no son calavericas, tengo todos y cada uno de mis dedos, hasta mis uñas están delicadamente cuidadas con una fina capa de esmalte.

Con delicadeza, me suelto del agarre de mi padre, levantandome de la cama para dirigirme al baño. Con miedo me acerco al espejo y observo a una chica con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión. ¡No puede ser! es lo que susurre o tal vez solo lo pensé.

Delante de mi esta una Kotoko dos años más joven, esta tiene el cabello largo y no embarañado y sucio. Mis ojos no están hundidos y llenos de ojeras, todos esos golpes y cortaduras habían desaparecido. Solo una venda acompañaba a mi adolorida cabeza ¡Hasta estaba más baja que lo que recordaba!

¡Dios ha escuchado mis plegarias! Ayer estaba en un sótano, pudriendome hasta la muerte, y luego despierto en un hospital mas joven.

Tal vez él me dio una segunda oportunidad, debo aprovecharla, debo hacer las cosas bien y sobre todo DEBO ALEJARME DE ÉL.

- Kotoko-chan - mi padre despertó observándome con lagrimas en los ojos ¿que me habrá pasado? No recuerdo haber sido internada en un hospital por un golpe en la cabeza. -

- Padre - No lo dudo mas y me lanzó a sus brazos, lo extrañé mucho, mi papi.

- Nos diste un buen susto, hija - me dijo acariciando mis cabellos, amaba cuando hacia eso, me recordaba a mamá.

- ¿Que sucedió? ¿Porque tengo un chichón enorme en la cabeza? - De sus labios salieron una pequeña risa, contagiandome a la vez, hace meses que no reía.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? - Negué con la cabeza - La casa estaba mal estructurada, el pilar del centro estaba lleno de termitas, todo se vino abajo. Intente regresar por mama pero tu fuiste mas rápida que yo, no pudiste salir. Kin-chan te sacó de ahí, tuvimos mucha suerte de que solo te hicieras un chichón, pero me imagino que de la impresión te desmayaste. -

_Kin-chan_

- Estas bien? - Inconscientemente comencé a temblar. No, no puede ser ¡Kin-chan está vivo!

- Si Padre. Tengo un poco de sueño es todo - El solo asintió y yo me dedique a acostarme.

Si mi casa se acaba de derrumbar, ¡eso quiere decir que ya me confesé a Irie! ¡¿Porque rayos no regresé un día antes?! Ese día mi vida comenzó a arruinarse y yo que tenía un plan mental para no volver a ver a ese individuo. Lo único que me queda hacer es largarme de aquí estudiar mucho para ir a una universidad lejos, y asegurarme de que _él_ no me siga.

Es un buen plan, ya no soy más esa chica con la cabeza llena de mierda, soy más inteligente y tengo más confianza de que lo lograré, cambiaré mi destino.

Kotoko-chan ha muerto en ese sótano, y en esta habitación ha nacido Kotoko-sama.

Nyahahahahahahah... Si lo se, la risa le quitó la seriedad


	3. Inicio de la pesadilla

_- Kotoko-chan, ¿Porque? ¡¿Porque no me amas!?- _

Abrí los ojos con brusquedad, pero cerrando los ojos con rapidez al cegarme con el intenso brillo del sol. Mi corazón latía fuertemente y mi cabeza punzaba con violencia, tal vez a causa de la pesadilla o del golpe de "ayer".

Al principio desconocí la habitación, pero un leve recuerdo me llevo a años atrás, cuando mi padre y yo nos quedamos en un hotel a causa del incidente del derrumbe de nuestra causa; solo que estos hechos están pasando ahora, esto es confuso, porque no sufrí ningún accidente aquella vez. La Kotoko de esta realidad decidió "rescatar" a mama, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, trayéndome a mi aquí.

Anoche estaba en un sótano, en mis ultimas horas de vida, pero desperté en un hospital cuatro años en el pasado. La vida me ha dado una segunda oportunidad, me ha concedido el deseo de que mi asqueroso futuro no existiera. El único problema es que Irie estará rondando en mi vida, y lo peor de todo es que el sabe que yo estoy enamorada de él, lo estuve.

Reviso el reloj que esta junto a mi cama, y unos rojos números marcan la 1:56 PM. Llevo mucho dormida, claro, al llegar aquí esta mañana, fue lo primero que hice, dormir. Los hospitales me confortan, pero la obscuridad de la noche,no. Me recuerdan a _ese_ lugar, a _esa_ persona, y a que durante toda la noche no pude dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo veía; veía su demacrado rostro, oía su ronca voz, olía su alcohólico aliento, y sentía sus asquerosas manos_. _Nunca olvidaré esas noches, cada vez que bajaba al sótano y pasaba _eso_.

Inconscientemente comencé a llorar, no debo dejar que pase eso, que la historia se repita, me debo de alejar de él y de todo lo que se relacione. Debo cambiar mi historia, y alejarme de todo lo que me hace daño, sobretodo de Irie.

- Kotoko-chan - me sobresalta la voz de mi padre, quien entró en la habitación con bolsas en sus manos, ¿ramen, tal vez? - Al fin despiertas, ¿sabes? No quise enviarte a la escuela, a pesar de que estabas bien, pero te veías muy cansada,así que te deje dormir... Mira traje ramen-

Sonreí al no equivocarme, mi padre siempre sabe como hacerme sentir mejor, me hubiera gustado ser mas cercana a él, pero aún puedo hacerlo.

- Esta mañana un viejo amigo me llamó... - mi corazón por un momento de detuvo, NO - el vio en las noticias lo que sucedió así que... - No, no y NO, porque tiene que suceder esto y porque no lo evité, ah pero la niña tenía sueño y se durmió, no puedo dejar que esto pase, no puedo estar cerca de él.

- ¿no te parece genial, hija? - no escuche del todo lo que me dijo, pero si se de que me hablo.

- E-es muy amable de su parte, pero no creo que sea lo mas correcto padre. ¿No sería mejor alquilar un departamento? - dije esperanzada, de salvarme de esta.

- Claro que no hija, es un amigo de confianza, te prometo que no nos quedaremos por mucho tiempo - Si claro, define tiempo ¿unos dos años? - ademas, con la construcción de nuestra casa y ahora la reconstrucción, nos hemos quedado sin ahorros. -

- No hay problema, padre. Yo trabajaré, para pagar el alquiler - dije esperanzada, pero me negó con la cabeza.

- Eso no hija, no creas que no he visto tus ultimas calificaciones, suerte que heredaras mi restaurante. - Jamás, prefiero estudiar una carrera inútil para no hacerlo.

- Prometo que mejoraré - No creas que he desperdiciado estos cuatro años, bueno si, la mayoría, pero soy mas lista de lo que creí. El solo me sonrió,haciéndome entender de que no cambiaría de parecer, suspiré de resignación.

- Animo querida, te sentirás muy cómoda, son muy buena familia. ¿Sabes? Su hijo mayor es de tu edad, creo que va a tu misma escuela - Y también es un imbécil sin sentimientos, vanidoso y un egocéntrico.

- Ya lo creo - sonreí forzadamente, creo que ya no tengo apetito.

* * *

Unas letras doradas remarcando "Irie" hicieron que la sangre se fuera a mis pues, quiero vomitar y no es precisamente por el ramen de esta tarde.

Un hombre gordinflón con lentes no abrió la puerta recibiendo calurosamente a mi padre, y solo me quedé atrás, sin entrar, retrasando mi encuentro con él.

- Esta debe ser Kotoko-chan, es igual a su madre - yo solo me incliné respetuosamente ante el, no tuve de otra que pasar.

- Por cierto, tu hijo... - Oh no - ¿Donde esta?

- Oh cierto ¡El esta en la misma escuela que Kotoko! - Oh no, Oh no, Oh no - ¡Nao-chan! ¡Nao-chan! Ven a conocer a tu tío Aihara - Mi santísimo Dios me odia.

¿Que voy a hacer? ¿como escaparé de este horrible destino? Estoy a tiempo de huir, nadie me ve, la puerta esta muy cerca y tengo ahorros, los he contado cinco veces, puedo sobrevivir esta semana, y si consigo trabajo...

- ¿Kotoko-chan? - me sobresalte al escuchar a mi padre, que vergüenza todos me miraban, no sube la hora en que llegó Irie, y tampoco su madre.

- ¿Si, padre? - dije con nerviosismo, rayos ya no puedo huir. El sonido de una risa contenida, despertó mi furia, ese maldito de Irie se estaba burlando de mi.

- Te preguntaba Noriko-san que si estabas en la misma clase que Naoki-kun ¿Sucede algo con la puerta? - enrojecí de golpe, estaba muy distraída planeando mi huida que no note a los demás.

- Emm no, mucho gusto tía, en cuanto a su pregunta...-

- Nuestras clases están bastante separadas - maldito creído - pero hemos hablado mucho recientemente - ¡Ah si! Decir un "no lo quiero" no se considera una conversación, muchas gracias baka-sama. Por suerte hoy no fui a la escuela y no sucedió "aquello". - ¿Cierto Kotoko? -

- Si, claro - Ignóralo Kotoko, es lo mejor, tener el menor contacto posible.

- ¡que bien! No me aburriré, podré hacer compras y hacer manjares con Kotoko-chan - lo único bueno de esto es mi tía, la extrañe tanto. Sentí una mirada y observe a un mini Irie, Yuuki.

-Oh, aquí esta Yuuki, ven a conocer a One-san- Es tan lindo como lo recuerdo.

- Un gusto conocerlos, soy Irie Yuuki, voy a la escuela primaria. -

- Mucho gusto Yuuki- dije con cariño, ofreciéndole la mano, pero el pequeño solo me miró con indiferencia, si ya lo recordé este niño es un demonio.

- One-san, estoy haciendo mi tarea ¿puedes enseñarme como se pronuncia este kanji? - me dijo enseñándome con su pequeño dedo un cuadro en su libro.

- Em claro - dije con nerviosismo - K-katatsumuri (caracol) ¿estoy en lo correcto? - El solo asintió inexpresivo, ¡si! No caí esta vez. Esas tardes de soledad en ese frio sótano, acompañada de solo libros viejos y olvidados, me funcionó. Los libros fueron mi única salida al mundo exterior, tanto que se convirtieron en una droga, cuando encontraba un libro de literatura, no podía soltarlo hasta terminarlo. A veces me encontraba libros de mi secundaria y se me facilitaba tanto lo que leía que no comprendía porque estaba en la clase F.

- Yuuki-chan esos kanjis son muy bonitos, ¿tu los hiciste? - me asintió con seriedad, pero pude ver un brillo en sus ojos - Eres muy inteligente Yuuki-chan ¿me enseñas mas? -

Me miró desconcertado, dudo por un momento y luego asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, es lo que el necesita, atención. Mis tíos, centran toda su atención en baka-sama que dejan al pobre Yuuki de lado, por eso el es así y por eso no le agradaba, por preferir a Irie. Pero esta vez será diferente, el merece atención, pobre Yuuki - ¿Vamos? -Dije sonriéndole.

* * *

Después de ayudar a Yuuki con su tarea y luego de la cena, mi tía me ayudó a subir mis cosas, mi habitación era tan bonita como la recordaba.

-No sabes cuanto he querido tener a una hija, siempre he deseado decorar esta habitación así ¡con lazos y muñecas! - Dijo emocionada, contagiandome.

- Esta habitación, era de Yuuki - una voz detrás de mi me sobresaltó. Apoyado en la puerta, se encontraba Baka-Sama. - Ahora tiene que dormir, conmigo porque tu estas aquí y mi cuarto esta mas atestado gracias al escritorio extra. - ¡Y a mi que! Quise gritarle, pero preferí ignorarlo.

- Dejar de estar quejándote- Gracias tía, te adoro. - Naoki, ya que estas aquí, ayuda a Kotoko-chan a desempacar. - retiro lo dicho. Iba a detenerla pero ya se había ido, perfecto, tendré una velada con baka-sama.

- Muy bien, ¿Quieres que te ayude a desempacar? - !No! Quiero que desaparezcas, quise gritarle, pero me limite a asentir y a comenzar a sacar mis prendas.

Al abrir mi maleta me quedé helada, la carta, esa maldita carta que arruinó mi vida. No pude hacer otra cosa que tomarla con discreción y guardarla en mi pantalón, luego me desharía de ella cuando no estuviera el individuo sin sentimientos aquí, no se como pude estar enamorada de el.

- ¿Que es eso? - De repente Irie se encontraba a mi lado observándome con esos penetrantes ojos.

- Nada - Dije con nerviosismo, tratando de ignóralo sacando mis cosas de la maleta con rapidez y torpeza.

-¿Me vas a ignorar como lo haz estado haciendo toda la noche? - Dijo con burla ¿Quiere jugar sucio? Le haré comer tierra.

- Creí que eras inteligente, Baka-sama - ups se me salió lo último, que bueno. Eso me hace sentir mejor, creo que decir lo que piensas es sano.

Una mano detuvo mi muñeca y antes de que reaccionara, me encontraba recostada en la cama con ambas manos sujetadas por encima de mi cabeza.

- Mira quien habla - Dijo con burla, su rostro se encontraba muy cerca del mío, comencé a temblar. - Aihara Kotoko, clase F ¿no? No hables de inteligencia, porque ni su significado has de saber.

- Q-quitate- Le dije con temor, tratando de soltarme de su agarre, pero el era mas fuerte. Su mano quemaba, era insoportable. Sentí su mano libre subiendo por mi pierna, dejé de respirar. La puerta estaba cerrada, nadie podría salvarme.

_- ¡Kotoko-chan!¡¿Porque no me amas?! - _

-¡Quítate! - le dije con lagrimas en los ojos, el me miro con indiferencia, aflojando el agarre en mis muñecas, y dejándome libre.

Comencé a respirar con violencia, trate de ponerme de pie, pero mis piernas fallaron y caí de sentó. Me tocó él se atrevió a tocarme, juré que nadie volvería a poner un dedo encima de mi, pero sucedió.

De pronto comencé a vivir esas noches frías en las que era ultrajada, en las que esas enormes manos me tocaban. Me abracé a mi misma, tratando de confortarme, de protegerme

- Y-ya te puedes ir, yo puedo sola - Dije con temor, sus ojos me traspasaban, baje la cabeza para no verlo, pero aun sentía su mirada.

- Ah, un día estas loca por mi y al otro no me soportas, pero ¿sabes? No me interesa - dijo lanzando mi carta a mis pies, con que eso saco de mi bolsillo. - Si estas aquí o no, no me importa. Y ademas, tampoco deberías afectar mi vida- Me dijo cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Eso lo debí haber dicho yo.

* * *

**Mil gracias por leer mi historia, y a los que se tomaron la molestia de escribirme un review se los agradezco doblemente. Esta historia la he tenido en mi mente estos días y dije ¿porque no? Quise hacer algo mas obscuro y maduro, pero que no perdiera su chispa inicial.**

**Cuento con ustedes y espero que me apoyen para continuar con este fic, pueden comentar aquí abajo, se los agradecería mucho.**

**Guest****: Tratare de no tardar, pero la inspiración me llega acompañada de la flojera, pero arreglaré eso I promise**

**Dianapotter:**** Buena observación, pero no lo hacia, hacia algo mucho pero. Todas queremos a una Kotoko mas madura, que no se deje denigrar.**

**Lantunez****: Que bueno que te gustó, espero que sigas leyendo mi historia, prometo actualizar pronto.**

**Yenyprincess****: Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic, y si tu suposición es correcta, creo que he escrito el capitulo muy obvio, pero bueno, la idea era dejar pistas, que bueno que se resuelven pronto. Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Gracias por comentar.**


	4. Continuando con la pesadilla

_._

_._

_- Kotoko-chan... ¿Porque no me amas? - me decía mientras me tenia acorralada en el piso, sus lagrimas caían de tristeza, pero luego su expresión comenzó a cambiar a una de furia - Es por él ¡¿verdad?! ¡RESPONDE! - su aliento con olor a sake llenó mis fosas nasales y sus manos se apretaron con fuerza en mis hombros, lastimándose. Yo inútilmente no podía hacer nada estaba congelada, él era mas fuerte que yo, estaba aterrorizada, y no importaba lo que hiciera, cuanto gritara y me esforzara por escapar, el desenlace siempre era el mismo. _

_Su mano comenzaba a descender por mi cuerpo, mientras yo cerraba los ojos, como si eso disminuyera el terror que me causaba lo que estaba por suceder._

_- Entonces haré que me ames - decía mientras sus ojos adquirían un siniestro brillo._

.

.

- ¡No! - me levanté de golpe, casi cayéndome de la cama. Estaba empapada en sudor y el corazón me latía a mil por hora. Comencé a calmarme, pero luego mi respiración se volvió agitada, estaba todo a oscuras, tal como ese sótano. Temía mirar mis manos y pies y verlos atados, con rapidez y torpeza me puse de píe y encendí la luz. Odiaba la obscuridad con toda mi alma, me recordaba a esos tiempos, por eso había dejado la lampara de mi escritorio encendida, mi tía debió haberla apagado.

Revisé le ventana, y aun no había amanecido, y revisando el reloj despertador supe que apenas eran las 5:10 a.m. Pero ya no podía dormir, así que decidí darme una ducha.

Entre a la ducha, y comencé a tallarme el cuerpo con fuerza, intentando borrar las marcas inexistentes de mi pasado, es decir futuro, esto es confuso.

Al salir me envolví con una toalla y me comencé a cambiar, tenía miedo de salir y que alguien me viera, de toparme con Irie. Estremecí al recordar lo de la noche pasada,imbécil

El me vio tratando de deshacerme de la indeseada carta y al intentar ocultarla, me acorraló y me... la quito.

Suena tonto, hasta infantil, pero he desarrollado una especie de trauma, no soporto la cercanía de otra persona, sobre todo la de un hombre, mi padre, claro, es una excepción a eso.

Pero en el momento en el que lo sentí tan cerca, mi corazón comenzó a latir con violencia, mi respiración se aceleraba, y su contacto quemaba, sentí miedo.

Sentí que una de esas noches oscuras se repetiría, que esa Kotoko débil volvería. Si esto me hubiera pasado en mi tiempo, ya estaría brincando de felicidad, y hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad para besarlo y... ¡Rayos! ¡Que estoy pensando! Si que era una niña con pensamientos muy idiotas, besarlo ¡ha!

Si ni siquiera puedo acercarme sin recordar cuantas veces fui... Abusada.

Un sollozo escapo de mi boca, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando caían lagrimas de mis ojos. Comprende Kotoko, ¡tienes que ser fuerte! Tienes que olvidar tu pasado y reconstruir tu futuro, si eso esta perfecto.

Me vestí con animos, pero estos disminuyeron al ver mi uniforme. ¡Mierda! ¡¿Asi nos permiten ir a la secundaria?!, con una mini falda que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

.

.

.

_-Kotoko-chan, ¿sabes? Siempre quise hacer esto - Decía esa asquerosa voz mientras acariciaba mis temblorosas piernas._

.

.

.

Decidí arreglar ese problema vistiendo unas medias del color del uniforme.

Tenia miedo de encontrármelo y que toda mi voluntad cayera, pero tengo que ser fuerte y cambiar mi futuro, y para eso debo subir mis calificaciones, no creo que sea mucho problema.

* * *

El desayuno fue como lo recordaba, animado, mi tía iniciando la platica, mi tio siguiéndola, Yuuki-nii intentando impresionar a sus padres y hermano e Irie en silencio.

De pronto Irie se puso de pie diciendo un simple "me voy".

-Kotoko ¿porque no te vas con Naoki? ¿No están en la misma escuela? - me pregunto/ordenó mi tia.

- Si - con pesadez me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta

- ¡Yo también quiero ir! - su puso de pie Yuuki con rapidez, y me dejó impresionada lo que hizo. Tomo mi mano y con rapidez y jaló de ella hacia la puerta.

- Yuuki-chan tu todavía tienes que desayunar, aun te queda mucho tiempo para entrar - dijo su madre cargando al pequeño como un saco de papas, oh no, esa mujer sería un problema ¡intentará emparejarme con baka-sama!

-¡Quiero ir con onee-chan! - gritaba mientras pataleaba intentando zafarse.

- Tia, la verdad no es problema, puedo acompañar a Yuuki-nii a su escuela - dije intentando atrasar mi ida a la escuela, no me sentía lista, prefiero saltarme las clases así evitaría encontrarme en la escuela con él.

- No sabes donde esta su escuela, y menos el camino a la nuestra - intenté con todas mis fuerzas ocultar mi expresión de terror, pero al ver su sonrisa socarrona supe que fallé, ¡que rayos hacia todavía el aquí! El nunca me esperaba, y menos se ofrecía en llevarme a la escuela, ¡le gusta verme sufrir! Maldito.

- Me las arreglaré - dije intentando hacer una sonrisa forzada, lo que menos quiero es ir mi escuela. Pero el ensanchó su estúpida sonrisa y tomo de mi muñeca jalándome hacia afuera, diciendo un "no discutas"

Me quede helada y no reaccioné, hasta que estábamos llegando a la estación, intenté soltarme pero me miró de reojo burlonamente y apretó el agarre, quemaba.

- Solo para asegurarme de que no huyas, te vi intenciones - hmp ¡lo odio!

Recorde la conversación que habíamos tenido hace mucho, o se podría decir la que se supone que deberíamos tener.

.

.

_¡Oye! Deberías saber como llegar a la escuela después de tomar el tren, así que mantén tu distancia de mi o me meterás en problemas - Dijo sin expresión, sin ni siquiera voltearse - tampoco quiero que le digas a nadie que vives en mi casa, no quiero rumores por tu culpa, y no me hables mientras estamos en la escuela -_

_- ¡y-ya lo se! - _

.

.

Una sonrisa maliciosa iluminó mi rostro, y con toda la fuerza que pude me solté, caminé mas rápido para alcanzarlo y cerrarle el paso, el me miró con una ceja arqueada.

- Ya no es necesario que me "ayudes", aquí esta la estación que nos lleva a la escuela, así que ya no puedo escapar - esto me iba a hacer el ida, por fin me vengaré - Así que mantén tu distancia de mi o me meterás en problemas, no le digas a nadie que vivo en tu casa, no quiero rumores por tu culpa - Volvió a arquear la ceja, lo mire con indiferencia y me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar. - ah y no me hables en la escuela - dije para rematar.

Nayaya por fin, yo Kotoko-sama, le estoy dando su merecido a Naoki Irie. y lo mejor es que lo deje ahí parado como idiota, venganza, dulce venganza.

Llegue a la estación y me senté en una de las bancas a esperar mi tren, mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando Irie se sentó también, tranquila solo... Ignóralo.

El anuncio de que mi tren se acercaba resonó, así que decidí ponerme de pie, mi "acompañante" me imitó. Una oleada de gente inundó el lugar cuando el tren paró abriendo sus puertas, arrastrándome al interior.

Comencé a sudar frío, había muchos hombres aquí, y muchos me veían de forma descarada. Pero al sentir una mano en mi trasero, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, comencé a temblar y a respirar rápido, al girar mi cabeza vi a un vejete cuarentón con las mejillas sonrojadas y sangre saliendo de su nariz.

Cuando apenas iba a gritar, una mano sujetó mi brazo y me jalo al otro extremo, miré a mi salvador y me tope con dos penetrantes ojos.

-Tonta, si tu sola te metes en problemas, sin mi estarías perdida - pero estaba demasiado asustada como para seguirle el juego esta vez, el apretó mi brazo, que aun lo tenia sujeto, tratando de reconfortarme muy a su modo, pero me causó el efecto contrario, mi corazón se aceleró y mi cara comenzó a arder, mierda.

¡Prohibido enamorarse de nuevo! No me puedo enamorar de baka-sama, no puedo degradarme, y entregarle todo mi amor como lo hice alguna vez, saldría lastimada, no podía. No podía vivir dos veces un amor correspondido, no podía permitirlo. Porque si, ya no estoy enamorada de Irie, mi amor por el murió cuando decidió comprometerse.

Una lagrima traicionera resbaló por mi cara, con rapidez la limpié, pero a través del reflejo de la ventana supe que no pude ocultar mi momento de debilidad a ojos vecinos.

* * *

-Por lo pronto el examen va hasta la pagina 56 - todos hicieron un sonoro "eh?" Al ver a lo que decía el maestro, lo exámenes de mitad de año comenzaban pronto, por suerte recuerdo como la palma de mi mano las preguntas que venían, así que no será mucho problema estudiar, el problema será venir, en todo el día él no me ha quitado la mirada encima y eso me pone los pelos de punta.

El timbre del receso sonó y como alma que lleva al diablo, salí disparada hacia la puerta, corrí por el pasillo, estaba vacío, así que no fui reprendida.

Entré en una sección que nunca había visto o no recordaba, la biblioteca. Al ver todos los estantes de libros quedé maravillada - aquí el nunca me encontraría - dije en un susurro, será mi refugio.

-¿quien sería tan tonto como para buscarte? - di un respingo y me encontré con dos penetrantes ojos.

-Y tu e-res..- me quede sin insultos y mi mente trató de buscar uno con rapidez sin éxito. El al ver no iba a responder caminó con superioridad y se sentó en una de las mesas.

- Primero mueres por mi, luego me odias y ahora te dejo sin palabras, dime ¿aun sigues loca por mi? - enrojecí por la vergüenza digo furia y fruncí el ceño.

- ¡C-claro que no b-baka! - dirigiéndome a su mesa, golpeándola con las palmas y acercándome a su rostro - ¡antes muero a volverme a enamorar de un imbécil, sin sentimientos, vanidoso y egocéntrico!-

Suerte que no había nadie, porque sino mu hubieran prohibido la entrada a este hermoso lugar.

-¿Algo mas?- dijo con una mueca burlona, acercándose peligrosamente, eso encendió mi alarma.

- ¡No! ¡Baka-sama! - me incorporé y me dirigí con el pecho inflado en orgullo, pero con las mejillas ardiendo del sonrojo, hacia uno de los estantes de libros. Cuando ya no era visible a sus ojos, me recargué en una de las paredes, resbalando lentamente hasta sentarme en el piso, abrazando mis piernas - ¿Q-que pasa?-

Si eso era lo que quería saber, Irie siempre fue indiferente, nunca retador, ni buscaba la mas mínima oportunidad para hacerme rabiar. Siempre me hizo sentir sumisa, poca cosa, con el paso del tiempo nos hicimos cercanos, no como para ser amigos, pero si a comparación de cuando lo conocí, aunque era poco lo que recibía de el, me sentía protegida; pero todo cambio esa noche, en la que fui degradada. Pero ahora se estaba pasando de la raya, nunca había tratado así conmigo, como si todo fuera un juego, y lo peor de todo y que mas lamentaba es que me gustaba este juego.

* * *

Me recosté en mi cama con cansancio, había adquirido un trabajo de media jordana para ahorrar para un departamento, no estaría bajo el mismo techo de baka-sama mas tiempo.

Unos golpes en mi puerta me hicieron decir un cansado "pase" dando permiso de entrar a mi tía, que tenía unas tazas de té.

Compartimos un momento juntas, si hubiera conocido a mi mama, se que ella hubiera sido buena amiga de mi tía. Platicamos de cosas triviales como maquillaje, ropa y me dio unos "consejos" de como impresionar al chico que me gusta, el problema es que no me gusta nadie y no pienso nunca enamorarme. Pero claro, mi pobre tía anhela tanto unirme con su hijo, y yo hace mucho tiempo así lo deseaba, pero eso es pasado.

Me contó que Baka-sama nunca estudiaba y que aun así sacaba excelentes notas, eso me habría impresionado y a la vez irritado, pero ya lo sabia, esto ya lo he vivido, eso me recuerda...

- mira, te mostraré algo - dijo sacando un enorme álbum de fotos - ¡este es!

¡Oh si! La suerte me sonríe jojojojo, me estoy deleitando, un plan macabro se formula en mi mente, que mala soy.

- ¿Es de naoki?- pregunte con inocencia fingida.

- Fíjate y lo veras- dijo abriéndolo - Hace tiempo que buscaba a alguien para enseñarlo, creo tengo un peso menos encima. -

¡Victoria! Tengo el método perfecto para hacerle a Irie la vida cuadritos, solo espera baka-sama pronto te retorcerás del dolor. Frente a mi había un monton de fotos de una bella niñita, pero en realidad...

- Pero no sabia que Naoki tenia una hermana - dije disimulando mis ganas de reir.

- Es Naoki - dijo acercándose a mi oído. Ahogué las ganas de carcajear cubriéndome la boca. Que empiece la fiesta.

* * *

Los demás días salía mas temprano de lo normal, con tal de no topármelo, de todos modos, cada noche despertaba gritando a causa de mis pesadillas o peor pero cierto, mis recuerdos. No podía volver a dormir, así que aprovechaba para salir y correr durante una hora por el parque, regresar, bañarme y me tomaba el tiempo restante para leer un libro prestado de la biblioteca, finalmente salía rumbo a la escuela antes de que mi tía, que era la primera el levantarse, despertara.

La biblioteca es mi lugar especial, ahí se que él nunca entraría, de hecho solo estudiantes de las clase entran ahí, y aun así siempre esta vacío. Nunca creí que sería una adicta a novelas románticas, y eso que he desarrollado a una adversidad al amor, se que en el mundo real no existe, bueno para mi no, no podría soportar la cercanía de otro hombre, prefiero ver el romance desde lejos, vivirlo leyéndolo, sin salir lastimada.

Llegué a mi lugar especial, aun faltaba una hora para el inicio de clases, pero la escuela abrió media hora antes de mi llegada, así que mas da ir a mi santuario. Comencé con una novela en ingles, siempre fui un asco en ese idioma, así que debo practicar más, de hecho es una forma muy eficiente, eso y ver películas.

- Con que saltándote clases - Levante la mirada asustada encontrándome con un par de ojos fríos con una pizca de burla, ni cuenta me había dado que ya era receso. Que mas da, todo este tiempo me he saltado las clases, pero no me importa, los maestros son malísimos así que es mejor estudiar por mi cuenta, concentrándome no me cuesta nada. -¿creíste que saliendo mas temprano no me daría cuenta?, sabia que ocultabas algo-

- ... y cuando creía que tendría un poco de paz, en realidad lo hacia para no cruzarme con tu molesta persona - y era verdad, me ponía de nervios verlo.

- como sea - dijo con indiferencia - sabes por culpa de tu irresponsabilidad fui acechado por los idiotas de tu clase, a tu padre no le gustara -

- Y a todo esto... ¿Que quieres? - dije tratando de sacarlo de quicio, y lo estaba logrando, que divertido es esto.

- Al parecer mamá se equivocó - dijo sacando un bento color rosa, y aquí estaba mi oportunidad, amo los deja vu. Gracias tía.

- Oh cierto, que mal que fuiste a mi aula y no me encontraste, mil disculpas - lo dije con falsa amabilidad y el lo notó, claro lo hice para hacerlo enojar mas, pero eso no sucedió ya que sonrió con burla.

-Ha sido muy problemático... Y lo peor es que estamos en la misma escuela - jaque mate papá, te tengo.

- Si, la próxima vez hasta te podrías equivocar de uniforme, I-rie-kun. - ugh utilizar el kun junto a su nombre me causa nauseas.

- ¿Eh? ¿Como me podría poner el uniforme equivocado - dijo con inseguridad disfrazada de frialdad.

- Por lo linda que eras cuando te vestías de niña - dije sacando una de las fotos que su linda madre me regalo - ¡ta-da! -

Su cara fue como un coro de ángeles, simplemente genial, su cara se puso tan morada que parecía una uva.

- D-donde la conseguiste - dijo con temor, y de la forma mas rápida la guarde dentro de mi saco antes de que se me abalanzara - ¡Dámela!

- No, pero te la puedo dar si.. -

- ¡Me estas amenazando! - me interrumpió

- No, solo te estoy pidiendo un trueque, tu no le dices a nadie en casa que me estado saltando las clases y yo no le diré a nadie que existe esta foto - antes de que hablara le interrumpí - pero tu secreto es peor que el mío así que te pediré otras dos cosas, ayúdame con ingles y matemáticas si no quieres que esto llegue a los celulares de todos ¿soy buena negociadora no crees?- que mala soy, pero lo gozo.

- Matemáticas e Ingles, ¿solo eso? - dijo con burla - eres pésima hasta en japonés.

- C-calladito baka-sama, que aun tengo tu reputación en mis manos - dije con amenaza.

* * *

Comenzamos a estudiar esa misma tarde con matemáticas, luego de mi trabajo, se me dificultaba un poco, pero no tanto como hace unos años, solo me explican el ejercicio y luego hago uno parecido dos o tres veces, las matemáticas no eran tan difíciles si las veías de eso modo, si te empeñas en pensar que están muy difíciles, te joderan. Pero si las ves de un modo positivo, no serán mucha lata.

Irie es muy buen maestro, solo que tiene muy poca paciencia, pero me gusta hacerlo enojar, es entretenido.

Pero lo que mas se me dificultó fué ingles, no entendía porque en todos los países se tenia que aprender ese idioma, y en donde se habla ingles no enseñan con tanta insistencia otros idiomas.

En fin, al final decidí utilizar el método más eficaz, leer un libro de dicho idioma, eso es mil veces mejor que leer el aburrido libro de ejercicios.

Al final me mostró una novela policiaca, al principio me alentaba el proceso de traducir palabras y frases, pero Baka-sama me regaño el muy idiota por que se supone que el ingles no se traduce, solo se habla, al final lo comprendí. Estaba tan interesante el libro que me quede leyéndolo, solo una que otra palabra en el diccionario buscaba, pero al levantar mi mirada del libro me impresioné. No supe como y cuándo, pero un deja vu se presentó, Irie se había quedado dormido.

Estaba a punto de gritarle al maldito flojo, pero sus largas pestañas y sus labios entreabiertos me dejaron embobada, tal vez era el cansancio y tal vez me estoy volviendo loca, pero una vez mas me recosté en la mesa y cerré mis ojos, esa noche no tuve pesadillas

* * *

Con tranquilidad salí de la biblioteca, mi paladar demandaba un chocolate y eso obtendría, pero al ver la multitud de personas la curiosidad hizo que olvidara mi ansiada botana.

Al acercarme todos voltearon a verme, eso me preocupó, oh no, ahora que hice. Comentarios como "Esa es la de la clase F" "Es la que se confesó a Irie-san hace poco" "Tal vez hizo trampa" se escuchaban, y era demasiada atención para mi gusto.

- Muchas felicidades - me dijo de forma amable un chico de lentes de la clase A.

Y de torpe forma caminé hacia la pizarra de resultados de exámenes, y al ver mi nombre entre los 50 primeros lugares, me lleve la manos a la boca del asombro.

- 27 no esta mal Aihara - mire asombrada al chico de mi lado, la vez pasada yo había quedado en el lugar 50, pero me siento feliz de ver mi mejora.

Irie me estira su mano, y en esta le entrego su fotografía - Gracias Baka-sama - le sonrió realmente agradecida el se me queda viendo serio poniéndome nerviosa así que volteo mi mirada hacia la pizarra con un sonrojo.

- Kotoko-chan - al escuchar esa voz el color de mis mejillas desapareció, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y lo vellos de la nuca se erizaron. - ¿Crees que no lo he notado?

Caminó de dos trancos y se posicionó frente de mi, con fuerza sujetó mis hombros, lastimándome

-¿Porque me has estado evitando?

.

.

.

_- Kotoko-chan te amo - me sujetaba de mi húmedo rostro a causa de las lagrimas, y el pavor que tenia no me permitía abrir los ojos, porque sabia que esa persona frente a mi tenía la expresión llena de amor, pero lo que sus ojos reflejaban era la locura- mi querida esposa -_

.

.

.

- Kin-chan -

* * *

**Chan chan chan ¿que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? **

**Pues díganme en sus reviews sus hipótesis, yo estaré muy contenta en leerlas.**

**Me apresure en actualizar porque traía mucha inspiración, creo que quedo un poco largo, espero que así siga.**

**Grismary:**** créeme yo también quería arrancarle la cabeza, pero ahora me vengare de el, le haré aprender una lección, que a las mujeres se les tratan bien. Que bueno que te gusto el tema obscuro, espero que te guste el cap, y mil gracias por leer el mi historia.**

**Daianapotter:**** gracias por seguir mi historia, y espero que te haya gustado el cap, porque lo mejor ya viene.**

**Lantunez:**** pronto actualizare el sig cap así que no te preocupes, gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Lelilani-z: ****gracias a ti por leer mi historia, y por comentar, eso me ayuda mucho a continuar, espero que te haya gustado esta continuación, actualizare pronto.**

**No creo tardarme mucho en actualizar, pero si me tardo regáñenme eh!**

** Pero nada mas le digo, que lo mejor esta por venir, comenten aquí abajo y si les gusta o quieren estar al tanto de las actualizaciondes póngale fav y follow.**


	5. Viviendo una pesadilla

_._

_- ¿Una entrevista de matrimonio? - Dijo una voz que perfectamente conocía, llamando mi atención. Esto no me gustaba._

_- Este... - Balbuceó el otro hombre con nervios - Hay algunas dudas serias en cuanto a la credibilidad de nuestra administración. Por el ataque del presidente y las negociaciones con el otro bando están en riesgo - _

_- En resumen, ¿Todo esto beneficiaría a la compañía de mi padre? - Dijo Irie con voz indiferente, ¡¿Porque se lo tomaba tan a la ligera?! _

_- Si. Si es posible, ¿podría asistir a una reunión formal por esta vez? - Por favor Irie-kun ¡No aceptes!._

_- Ok. La conoceré - No... ¿Como puedes Irie-kun?_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_-Por favor, prosiga con ello - Cuando entre a casa lo vi en la estancia hablando de manera formal ¿como lo podría volver a ver a los ojos después de lo que hice hoy? Esta bien, Matsumoto-san también tuvo algo que ver, pero estuvo mal._

_Esta tarde seguimos a Irie-kun y tratamos de arruinar su cita con esa chica inglesa, pero fue un desastre. Bueno para ellos fue perfecto, nosotras fuimos las afectadas, todo lo que hacíamos se nos volvía en nuestra contra, maldito karma._

_- Oye - _

_- ¡Si! - dije con nervios al quedarme parada pensando y no notar que él había colgado el teléfono._

_- ¿Donde sacaste esa ropa? - Lo miré con impresión, me había pillado, no sabia como me había descubierto. Trate de justificarme pero solo salían balbuceos de mi boca, delatándome. Al no recibir respuesta se dio media vuelta, caminando hacia su habitación._

_- ¡Oye, Irie-kun! - Se detuvo a media escalera, pero ni siquiera se volteó a mirarme._

_- ¿Que? -_

_- ¿T-te vas a casar con ella? - Pregunté temiendo la respuesta._

_- Quizás - Dijo continuando con su camino, dejándome una vez mas con el corazón roto._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_- Ya veo ¿Entonces esta progresando? - Solo asentí con tristeza, le conté todo lo que había pasado a Matsumoto-san. Nos encontrábamos en la cafetería de la universidad, últimamente éramos mas unidas, y eso me alegraba, pero no las circunstancias. - Aah. Si alguien me iba a robar a Irie-kun, habría preferido que fueras tu. -_

_La miré con sorpresa, ¿ella pensaba eso? _

_- ¿No te hace enojar? - continuó hablando - Que una persona perfecta llegue y se lo lleve-_

_Si, me molestaba y mucho, me hacia rabiar - Ademas, siento que perdí con esa tal Chris sin siquiera haber tenido oportunidad de pelear. Y en ese punto tu dedicación es lo único que no puedo hacer nada mas que aprobarla. -_

_Dímelo a mi, tantos años de intentar conseguir el amor de Irie, y que llegue alguien que apenas conoce y lo logre así de fácil. _

_- Honestamente... - Dijo poniéndose de pie - Merecemos terminar con los corazones rotos ¿No es así? - dijo esto ultimo y se fue._

_- Corazones rotos ¿eh? Supongo que no puedo hacer mas que admitir la derrota - me dije a mi misma. Tal vez perdí al amor de mi vida, pero gane una amiga. Trate de convencerme de esto ultimo, imaginándolo de una forma menos dolorosa._

_Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de mi celular._

_- Kin-chan -_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_Me sentía derrotada, humillada y sobre todo infeliz, no entiendo porque cada vez que siento que podría llegar a ser feliz algo, en este caso alguien, llega y me destruye mi mundo color rosa. Esta tarde la había pasado de maravilla, Kin-chan me había llamado para salir al parque de diversiones, no digo que fue una cita, solo... Una salida, si eso._

_Me la pasé genial, hace muchos días que no me divertía tanto, pero al llegar la noche, los dos caminamos y hace unos momentos nos encontramos con la persona que menos quería ver, Irie-kun. Con solo pensar su nombre me duele el pecho, no lo soporto más._

_Estaba con esa chica, Chris, su prometida. Si eso es su prometida, no yo, como lo había soñado tantos años, tenia la esperanza que algún día se enamoraría de mi, pero fui una tonta, solo me ha dado desprecio. Estar con Irie-kun solo causa dolor._

_- Wow, la vista de noche es muy hermosa ¿no crees, Kin-chan? - dije tratando de que no notara cuanto me afectó nuestro encuentro con ellos. Estábamos en la orilla del lago, observando la ciudad._

_- Si - dijo con seriedad, lo notó - Oye Kotoko -_

_- ¿Que pasa? -_

_- Yo nunca haré que pongas esa cara - lo observé con ternura - Yo siempre haré que sonrías -_

_- Kin-chan... - ¿Porque tenia que estar enamorada de Irie? ¿Porque mi corazón no podía elegir a Kin-chan? _

_- ¿Te casarías conmigo? - _

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_- ¡Llegas tarde! - Escuché un grito desde el piso de abajo, debe ser mi tía._

_- ¿Porque esa mirada? - era Irie, salí de mi habitación y me acerqué al barandal para espiar._

_- Lo escuche del director. ¿Que haces en una entrevista de matrimonio? Ni siquiera hablaste con nosotros ¿que estas pensando? Incluso tu padre esta furioso. No recuerda haber pedido eso.- dijo, mas bien grito mi tía, muy alterada._

_- Eso no tiene que ver con papa - se detuvo antes de subir las escaleras._

_- ¡No mientas! - Gritó de nuevo. - ¡Planeas sacrificarte por el bien de la compañía! -_

_- No es así - _

_- ¿Entonces porque? - Tenía miedo de la respuesta porque la sabía._

_- Me gusta - Lo sabía. Siguió subiendo las escaleras así que me apresuré a esconderme en mi habitación, pero solo llegue a medio camino._

_- Bienvenido, llegas algo tarde - dije con nerviosismo. _

_- Pense que tu quizás llegarías tarde - dijo siguiendo su camino, ajeno a mi. - Ustedes dos se llevaron muy bien después de eso - ¡Como se atrevía!_

_- Eso no... - tape mi boca para no decir ninguna tontería - Es cierto, Kin-chan es gracioso, amable Y no le dice cosas malas a ciertas personas - _

_- Entonces esta bien - dijo con indiferencia adentrándose en su habitación._

_- Irie-kun, baka - susurre, se sentía bien decirlo, Irie es un idiota sin sentimientos._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con pesadez, esta tarde fue un desastre, me compadezco de Chris-san. Esta tarde vino a la casa a conocer a mi tía, fue muy dura con Chris, apropósito claro. El punto es que trató de hacerla quedar mal, pero Irie-kun la defendió tantas veces, y creo que yo lo hice también, a pesar de todo, no puedo odiarla. _

_Observé una luz parpadeante, era mi celular._

_- ¿Kin-chan? - un mensaje de voz suyo._

_-Soy yo, ¿podrías ir conmigo al Shige mañana? He mejorado ese plato que te gustó. me estaba preguntando si podrías probarlo por mi. Te llamaré después - Observé el calendario, Irie-kun iría a practicar al club, pero eso ya no me importa._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_- Oye papa ¿Estarías feliz si me casara con Kin-chan? - el me miró con interrogación -_

_- ¿Eh? ¿que dices? -_

_- E-es solo un ejemplo - _

_- Bueno, es una persona despreocupada, pero es completamente diferente cuando se trata de cocina - dijo mirando al cielo. Nos encontrábamos en la terraza - Si se convierte en parte de la familia, entonces estaré feliz porque tendré un sucesor. Aunque tus sentimientos son mas importantes -_

_- Aunque no puedo hacer nada si nuestros sentimientos son mutuos - Es la cruda realidad, pero no puedo hacerle eso, no a el._

_- Kotoko, realmente deberíamos dejar esta casa - Era lo que más anhelaba en este momento. - ¿Lo sabes verdad? No es natural que estemos en esta casa, todo esta fuera de balance. Debes estar pasando momentos difíciles ¿cierto? Sería mejor para ti si dejaras la casa para olvidarte de Naoki-kun - _

_- Tienes razón - Y no pude contener más mis lágrimas. - Esta vez, realmente debería rendirme, ¿no es así?_

_- Es importante para una chica saber cuando rendirse - dijo para confortarme, pero me sentí peor. - Ademas, es momento de que le hagas ver a Naoki lo buena que eras ¿Cierto, Kotoko? -_

_Cierto, todo es cierto. No merezco este sufrimiento, merezco ser feliz. Y mientras este cerca de él nunca conseguiré esa felicidad. _

_Mire el cielo de nuevo, una pequeña pero hermosa estrella fugaz apareció ante mis ojos. Un "Quiero ser más fuerte" cruzo por mi mente, es tonto mi deseo, pero es cierto. Esa fue mi ultima noche en casa de los Irie._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_- ¿Que tal? - me preguntó con entusiasmo_

_- Esta delicioso, incluso más que el anterior - Dije saboreando el platillo._

_- ¡Genial! No seas modesta y sigue comiendo - asentí con gusto y seguí comiendo. Ya cuando terminé me recargue en la silla y sobe mi estomago lleno - Estoy satisfecha estuvo genial. En realidad tienes buenos sentidos cuando se trata de comida. Mi padre también lo dice - _

_- Aun me falta mucho para alcanzar a tu padre - Dijo recogiendo los cubiertos de la barra. _

_- Estoy segura de que lo alcanzarás - dije segura._

_- Gracias - Dijo sonrojándose - es mejor escuchándolo de ti - lo miré con ternura _

_- Oye Kotoko... ¿Me darás una respuesta? - _

_Ese era mi mejor amigo, pensaba que con el sería feliz, que aunque sea una pequeña cantidad, le daria el amor que Irie no me permitió darle, solo él tenía que ser paciente..._

_- Si - _

_... Pero no lo fué._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_Durante todo el dia trate de atrazar lo que más puede, pero el tiempo no estaba a mi favor ya que, para mi mala suerte, ya era de noche. La noche de mi boda._

_Si, me casé con mi mejor amigo, y aunque debería estar feliz, no lo estoy. Mi boda fué en Osaka, lejos de todo mal recuerdo, ahí vivia la familia de Kin-chan aunque no pude conocer a sus padres. _

_La noche de mis sueños, con otra persona. Me odiaba por no ser feliz, no entendia porque no podia amar a Kin-chan, el me ama con tanta fuerza y yo no le correspondo. ¿Y que estoy haciendo? Estoy encerrada en el baño temiendo a lo que pueda pasar._

_- Kotoko - Unos toques en la puerta me asustaron - Yo... Yo no te forzaré a nada -_

_Y así pase la noche de mi bodas, los dos acostados en una misma cama, solo que yo me mantenía lo más alejada que podía._

_Y así pasamos muchas noches más._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_- Papa - solté con voz ahogada, mientras mis lágrimas salían sin parar. Veía con tristeza como lo sepultaban. Mi padre tuvo un ataque al corazon mientras estaba solo en el departamento, si yo hubiera estado ahí, el estaría aun conmigo. _

_- Kotoko - levanté mi mirada y vi a los Irie, pero faltaba un integrante. Abracé a mi tía y ella lloró conmigo. No podia dejar de llorar, todo era mi culpa. Por lo visto Irie no estaba, era algo ovbio, antes de que regresara de Osaka, el se había marchado a Inglaterra, talvez a casarse, no queria ni pensarlo, estaba demasiado destrosada._

_- Kotoko, vamonos - Kin-chan tomó mi mano, ya estaba atardeciendo, le dí una ultima mirada a la tumba de mi padre, soltando más lagrimas. Caminamos, saliendo del lugar, si hubiera estado con el._

_Mi padre, honraré su memoria y seré su sucesora, eso lo haría feliz._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_- ¡Primero va el acetite! - me reprimió una vez más mi esposo, "esposo" con solo pensarlo me daba escalofrios. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde la muerte de mi padre, dejé la escuela y me dediqué a atender su restaurante, era un desastre en la cocina, pero estaba mejorando, el arroz ya no se me quemaba._

_Nuestra relación era calmada, demasiado. Apenas dejaba que me besara, se me hacia muy incomodo, y hasta ahí. Veía el dolor en los ojos de Kin-chan, las veces que se contenia amarme, soy una mala persona. Pero no puedo amarlo._

_- Si, diga - Mis pensamientos fueron cortados con su voz, se encontraba hablando por teléfono. Nunca había visto esa mirada , tenía el ceño fruncido, respiraba con fuerzas y sus ojos se obscurecieron con rabia. - Ya te dije que no quiero nada de ti, ¡No vuelvas a llamar! -_

_- ¿Q-Quien era? - Pregunte cuando colgó._

_- ¡Nadie! - Dirigió su furiosa mirada a mi, causandome escalofríos, salió de la cocina y no volvió hasta la madrugada._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_Hoy Kin-chan se encontraba fuera, al despertar, me había dejado una nota diciendome que iría por viveres para el restaurante._

_Yo me quedé atendiendo el restaurante, mi comida ya no sabía tan mala como antes, estaba pasable, casi agradable, pero no se comparaba a la cocina de Kin-chan. Y por suerte es Lunes, casi no tenemos clientes ese dia._

_Ultimamente Kin-chan se encontraba extraño, muchas veces se quedaba ido, y hablaba poco, pero no era nada grave. El sonido de una campanilla llamó mi atención. Era una señora de no mas de 40 años, tenía el cabello negro largo y sus ojos eran de igual color, tenia una piel morena, muy bonita, se me hacía muy familiar._

_- Tu debes ser Kotoko-chan, ¿No es cierto? - Dijo la mujer, me impresioné al ver que sabía mi nombre._

_- ¿Quien es usted? - Pregunté con curiosidad, la mujer se veía amable._

_- Oh que modales muchacha, ¿No me ofrecerás una mesa? - dijo quitándose el abrigo. Con torpeza la dirigí a una mesa, entregándole el menú. - Ven siéntate, no seas modesta - Dijo señalándome un lugar frente a ella. Me miró de forma extraña, ya no me parecía tan simpática - Veras... -_

_- ¿Que haces aquí? - Kin-chan estaba en la puerta de la cocina, sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza. - ¡Lárgate de aquí! - _

_La mujer se puso de pie y trató de acercarse a Kin-chan, pero este la empujó. Ella lo miró con miedo y gotas saladas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, salió con velocidad del restaurante. Intenté seguirla, pero una fuerte mano se apretó en mi muñeca. Me giré a ver a Kin-chan y su mirada me dejó helada._

_- ¿Q-Quien es ella?- Pregunté con temor, y me miró con enojo, haciéndome temblar._

_- No quiero que vuelvas a trabajar aquí ¿Me escuchaste? A partir de ahora te quedarás en casa. - Esto ultimo lo dijo soltando mi muñeca, el moretón en ella fue lo que menos me preocupó en ese momento._

.

.

* * *

_._

_Eran las dos de la madrugada y aún no volvía, como anoche, y desde hace un mes, Kin-chan volvía después de las cuatro de la madrugada, oliendo a tabaco y alcohol, eso me espantaba._

_Había intentado hablar con él, pero tenía miedo, me miraba con odio, de la misma forma que miro a aquella mujer. ¿Que le hizoesa mujer? Porque había cambiado tanto a causa de ella. No lo entendía._

_No volvería temprano, lo sabía. Así que me de decidí dormir, soñaría una vez más con él._

_- Irie-kun - susurre antes de dormir._

_._

_._

* * *

.

_El sonido de la puerta me despertó, observé el reloj, eran las doce de la madrugada, esta vez Kin-chan regresaba temprano, anhelaba que estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, pero el sonido de pasos torpes del piso de abajo me dijo lo contrario. Cada madrugada desde hace tres meses, Kin-chan regresaba tambaleante, pero no ebrio, se podría decir que crudo, se daba una ducha mientras yo le preparaba un te, y lego se lo tomaba. Al final se acostaba, dándome la espalda, todo esto lo hacia sin hablarme, distante. _

_Durante el día, no hacía nada más que quedarme en casa y limpiar, cocinaba poco, ya que mi esposo se pasaba todo el día en el restaurante. Hace unas semanas, descubrí unos libros en el sótano, muchos de ellos eran de la secundaria, hasta había de la primaria, pero los que me llamaron la atención fueron los de literatura inglesa, y para asombro mío, los leí, eran hermosos. Eso es lo que una chica haría en sus momentos de aburrimiento._

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió con brusquedad, asustándome. Kin-chan se encontraba parado, tenía una botella de sake en su mano derecha y la otra sujetaba la puerta. Con lentitud la fue cerrando, un escalofrío subió por mi espina dorsal._

_- Tu eres igual a ella- Se acercó tambaleante a mi, yo retrocedí al otro lado de la cama, pero sujetó uno de mis pies y me arrastró, aprisionando mis muñecas se posicionó encima de mi dejando inmóviles mis pies. - Son unas zorras ¡¿Crees que no me dado cuenta que me has estado engañando?! Te pusiste de acuerdo con ella ¿Me quieren ver sufrir? ¡Responde! - Grito apretando con demasiada fuerza mis muñecas._

_- ¿E-ella? N-No Kin-chan, Y-Yo nunca te haría eso, nunca te seria i-in... -_

_- ¡Mientes! ¡Crees que no he oído como dices su nombre mientras duermes! - Abrí los ojos, incrédula, no podía ser, ¡Yo hablo en sueños!. Todas las veces que soñé como seria mi vida si me hubiera casado con Irie, prácticamente fantaseo con un hombre que no es mi esposo, soy la peor. - ¿Porque él, Kotoko? ¿Porqué lo amas a el y no a mi? - _

_- ¡No! Por favor ¡Irie-kun! - Me asusté al saber las palabras que habían salido de mis labios, __traté de soltarme pero me agarraba con más fuerza, soltó mi muñeca derecha, pero no tuve tiempo de reaccionar al sentir un dolor punzante en mi mejilla - _

_Me miró con incredulidad, nunca pensé que el me haría eso, me había dado una bofetada. Con fuerza le di un cabezazo, y el con dolor se llevó ambas manos a la frente, con dificultad lo tumbe y salí corriendo. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y mi cabeza punzaba por el dolor que me causé._

_Bajé las escaleras, pero una mano fuerte me tumbó, mi cabeza golpeó el piso con fuerza. Por algunos segundos no pude enfocar mi vista, y mis oídos comenzaron a zumbar, pero sentía a mi agresor sobre mi, besándome con ferocidad. Intenté soltarme pero el era mas fuerte que yo, lo único que podía hacer era llorar, ya que mis gritos no podían salir de mi garganta. Kin-chan paró, de repente y me miró de manera amorosa, casi enfermiza._

_- Te amo tanto, Kotoko-chan - me dio un beso en la mejilla y después de ahí, me enferma tanto recordarlo, el reclamó su derecho como "esposo"._

_._

_._

* * *

.

_Todas las noches eran lo mismo, regresaba del "trabajo" y pasaba eso, algo me decía que el restaurante de papa ya no existía, Kin-chan gastaba demasiado dinero en alcohol y no se que mas se metía. No dudaba que pasaba todo el día en algún bar._

_Un día intenté escapar, pero las puertas estaban cerradas y las ventanas selladas. La linea del teléfono estaba cortada. Estaba atrapada y no sabia como salir de ahí. _

_Una noche, con valor tome un bate de baseball, y esperé a su llegada, me escondí detrás de la puerta, pero cuando intenté golpearlo, su mano detuvo el bate y con facilidad lo quitó de mis manos, lanzándolo lejos._

_No creo que sea necesario contar lo que pasó después, ya que se repitió la historia de cada noche. Pero esa noche fue diferente._

_- No dejare que vuelvas a tratar de escapar mi querida esposa - dijo llevándome en sus brazos, como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo, estaba tan débil. - Aquí estarás mucho mejor - _

_Solo había obscuridad y un piso húmedo y frío, a la mañana siguiente supe que estaba encerrada en el sótano, con ambas manos atadas, sin escapatoria._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Dos, tres o tal vez cuatro semanas, no lo se pero el olor a podrido delataba que había pasado mucho tiempo. Hace unas semanas el me visito de nuevo, apenas sentía sus llegadas, hace mucho que deje de sentir._

_El dolor, el miedo, la esperanza, habían desaparecido hace meses, estaba muerta en vida, hace mucho que perdí la fe en que me encontraran, en que Irie-kun viniera por mi, pero sabia que era imposible, porque el se fue. _

_Solo podía ver la silueta de su cuerpo a causa de la obscuridad, inmóvil._

_Una noche llegó pero solo besó mi mejilla, sus ojos estaban ojerosos, y se veía mas pálido de lo normal, con dificultad se arrastro al otro lado de la habitación y soltó un entrecortado - Eres igual a ella... Nunca me amaste... Kotoko-chan -_

_Y así se quedó dormido, como aquellas noches, alejado de mi, dándome las espalda, nunca despertó._

_Aunque era libre, no podía hacer nada, no tenía las fuerzas, aunque mis muñecas, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo, estuvieran tan delgadas que con facilidad podría deshacer los nudos que ejercen las cuerdas alrededor de ellas, estaba débil._

_ No había comido en semanas, y los meses anteriores comía con escasez, muchas veces tenía tanta sed que mi único recurso era una gotera de lado derecho del sótano. Pero ahora no podía moverme hacia ella, aunque no sintiera sed, mas bien nada._

_Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, gire un poco mi cabeza, para observar la pequeña ventana. Solo una porción minúscula del cielo era visible. Pero podía ver las estrellas, entonces observé de nuevo a esa pequeña, pero hermosa estrella fugaz y cerré mis ojos. Dejándome guiar por la obscuridad._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

- ¿Porque me has estado evitando? _-_

_- _Kin-chan - lo miré con temor, el dueño de mis pesadillas se encontraba frente a mi, sujetando mis hombros, su contacto me erizaba la piel.

- Ikezawa - Oí una voz profunda detrás de mi. Kin-chan me soltó y miró a Irie de forma desafiante. - Tienes algún problema con Kotoko -

Eh? Dijo mi nombre ¿que mosca le picó? Kin-chan inflo las mejillas con rabia

- ¿Y a ti que te importa teme? -

- Pues demasiado - lo mire con incredulidad al sentir su brazo sobre mi hombro, acercándome a el - Después de todo es mi novia -

- ¡Que! - Gritó

- N-Novia - susurre, observando como todo se obscurecía.

* * *

**Yeiii por fin terminé, este capitulo me quedo muuy largo, se los debía me tarde demasiado en actualizar, muy mal de mi parte, lo siento mucho.**

**Yenyprincess: ahahah me leíste la mente, de hecho estaba pensando en que Kotoko hiciera eso, las mujeres también nos sabemos defender hum. Que bueno que te gustó mi cap y lo de baka sama a mi también me encanta.**

**Lantunez: pues si te referias a Kin-chan lo es u.u pero todo es por una razón, el se sentía solo y busco amor de forma incorrecta. **

**Yuvi: de nada! Me encanta escribir, que bueno que te gusto y no te preocupes no la abandonare. **

**Guest: oh thanks for read my story**

**Tsukimei02: muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia, me hace tan feliz que te haya gustado, me da ánimos de continuar. **

**Grismary: muchas gracias por leer, y siii que le sea indiferente es lo mejor, Baka sama tendrá su merecido, espero que te guste este cap.**

**Daianapotter: me emociona tanto que sigas mi historia, prometo no decepcionar, y daré todo de mi para que les siga gustando. Y en cuanto a la escena de el árbol a mi también me encanta.**

**Leilani-z: bueno desde el principio quise dejar pistas para que se viera quien era el abusador, que bueno que te gusto. Y todos queremos una kotoko así, fuerte e independiente, pero sobre todo con orgullo de mujer.**

**Daii'evans: que bueno que leíste mi historia, espero que te guste este capitulo.**

**StefaniaO: espero que este cap te haya gustado.**

**Paulanic: Muchas gracias, estoy tan feliz de que sigas mi historia, actualizare el siguiente cap pronto, asi que no los haré esperar mucho.**

**JustAlildk: Muchas gracias por leer, actualizare pronto.**

**Kiss Me Again: Asi yo estaba, solo leia desde mi celular, luego me hice una cuenta para comentar fic y eso, ya después me anime a escribir, se siente muy bien me desahogo mucho, pero se siente mil veces mejor leer comentarios como este, sinceramente gracias. Y poco a poco iré revelando cada una de tus preguntas.**

**Reina: thanks for read my fanfic n.n**

**Si gustan escriban un review abajo con sus ideas o teorías, o den clic en follow y favorite, eso me ayudaria mucho a continuar con mi historia.**


End file.
